


You're the one (for me)

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Do Kyungsoo | D.O is Whipped, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Fluff and Humor, JongIn is a tease, M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Jongin never dated anyone seriously. Not until he met the person who gave him a bear-shaped jar of chocolates with a penguin sticky notes attached on it, a day before Valentine’s.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 24
Kudos: 261
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest (Valentine's Special)





	1. D-1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt:  
>  _Jongin doesn’t have anyone special for Valentine’s Day so he is very surprised when he finds a bag with bear shaped chocolates on his backpack._
> 
> As early as now, I want to apologize as I wasn't able to fully satisfy the prompter's request for praise kink. I really tried my best and I hope it didn't get awkward at all.
> 
> Thank you so much to the dearest mods for tons and tons of patience and kindness. For all the encouraging words that helped me finish my entries for this fest. This was such a wonderful experience!
> 
> And for everyone who's here, enjoy reading and thank you!
> 
> P.S. Got the title from EXO's song YaYaYa *wink*

Valentines day, 14th of February, is just another simple day for Jongin. During this day, his dinner will be a simple take out from fast food because he's positive that all restaurants and diners are fully booked. And students who have little to no budget will settle for fast food dine-in's. He prefers to stay home, too. He doesn't want to join the traffic jam on the busy streets. It's not that he doesn't have a date. Actually, tons of people are asking him out.

Jongin is the campus heartthrob. Being the main dancer of the biggest dance club and the face of their university, everyone admires him. All genders, all ages, everyone just adores him. However, he's just not into a _serious_ relationship yet. He would be lying if he said he never had any hook ups. Almost every week, he is with a new partner, either man or woman. That's all his time could afford him. He's busy enough with all the practice and the academic chores he had. Being a Junior student and an active dancer really is exhausting so he prefers not be tied into anyone at the moment. 

A day before Valentine's, his co-dancers already sent a message in their group chat saying they won't be available for practice the next day. Sehun will be going out with his long time boyfriend, Junmyeon, who is from another university while Chanyeol will go on a trip somewhere Jongin doesn't even bother to ask with his new found partner, Baekhyun. He just shrugged and rolled his eyes before sending his reply to his group mates.

**_from Jongin:_ **

don't hurt your dicks,

I need them whole and

functional during practice

**_from Sehun:_ **

eww, u disgusting

whore. 

**_from Chanyeol_ :**

go get your own dick.

I can smell your jealous

ass over here. 

**_from Jongin:_ **

not a chance.

im happy on what i have

right now. see you next week 

ciao!

He slipped his phone back in his pocket then he opened his locker. He unzipped his bag, taking out the books and other materials that he doesn't need for his next subjects, when he noticed a bear-shaped container filled with chocolates. Jongin pulled it out and noticed a familiar penguin sticky note with a cute handwriting saying: ' _Happy Valentines Day. Hope you have a great one. If you don't have plans, you can spend it with me.'_ And a heart on the bottom of the note. A small grin formed on his lips as he already knows who was the sender of this gift.

The sender never fails to give him random presents on all possible occasions. Like his birthday, last Christmas and New Year’s day. He also received a congratulatory gift when their dance group won in an inter-school competition against their rival university. But that person never tried to talk to him. He just caught him one time during their break from a 3-hour long practice. Jongin saw the guy placing something on top of his bag. He decided to hide at first as he waits for the guy’s next move. When he left, Jongin immediately checked his bag if there was something missing. He isn’t sure if the guy was a thief or just weird. However, what he saw was different from what he had imagined. There were energy bars and drinks safely packed on top of his bag, with the same penguin sticky note. 

Jongin never bothered to call the attention of the guy to stop him. He just let him be, just like his other admirers. But this time, the guy put the gift inside his bag. It's something private, right? No one should open his belongings without his consent. So he's decided to pay this guy a visit to finally give him a piece of his mind and probably to have some fun teasing him. After all, Jongin was also watching that guy’s every move for quite some time now. And finally, the _not so mysterious_ guy had manned up and asked him out. Jongin even chuckled at the fact that his admirer asked him out yet he didn’t leave any details about him. And Jongin took it as his challenge.

**

Kyungsoo was heavily panting the moment he reached his classroom from the other side of his university. He was used to this feeling as he is doing this almost every month. Sneaking in on Information Technology Building on the northern part of their school. Getting a glimpse of his ultimate crush and leaving some presents every time he can is all worth it, Kyungsoo thinks. He remained anonymous though, leaving only a penguin-shaped sticky note on every present he had given. He doesn't want the other guy to be creeped out by his actions. However, this time, Kyungsoo may or may not have crossed the borderline. 

It's Valentine's Day tomorrow and usually, Kyungsoo doesn't celebrate it. It's not that he had no one to go with. In fact, a few guys already asked him weeks before but he outright rejects them. He has his own plans on the said date (or not).

Normally, Kyungsoo doesn't do dates nor have any schedule plotted on the said day. _Too many people in the mall, too crowded,_ those were his usual reasons. He just always goes to his class diligently and heads home instantly once his lessons are over. That day is a special day for couples but since he's still very much single, he doesn't give a damn. But maybe not this year.

Earlier that morning, Kyungsoo hurriedly walked towards the north building of his University. With a jar of chocolates on his hand, he's trying to summon all the courage as much as he can while he brisk walks towards the entrance. He was planning to do this since last Christmas when his crush almost caught him. _It's now or never_ , he tells himself.

Kyungsoo was planning on inviting the guy he admires, for more than a year now, on a date tomorrow. If he declines, then it's okay. He had already prepared himself (especially his heart) on this possibility because even if Kyungsoo knows he himself is a bit cute, his crush was totally out of his league.

He enters the hall and there were lots of students loitering around because classes haven't started yet. It was just 6:30 in the morning and classes usually start around seven o'clock. His feet already knows where to go as he walked straight on the second floor, third room on the left side. Room 1488. He peeks on the little window for good measure and just as he predicted, the guy was already there. Not physically though, but Kyungsoo knows his bag all too well. As quickly as he could, he entered the empty room. He opened the black backpack and placed the chocolate jar inside it. A note was written on the lid and Kyungsoo hoped that this idea would succeed. His best friend already told him that it sucks but he's hard-headed. He’s the type of person that does everything once he sets his mind to it. 

Afraid that he might get caught by anyone, he sprints his way back to the Arts Building where he really takes his classes on.

"Finally, it's done." He exclaims as he sits on his chair. 

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. You could just talk to him and ask him out." His best friend retorts.

  
  


"You know all too well that I can't talk to him face-to-face right?" Kyungsoo replied as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"I get it. But you asked him on a date so how would you even take him out if you're too chicken to talk to him? What are you gonna do? Stare at him until he freaks out?"

Baekhyun got a point but Kyungsoo didn't plan that far. "I know he'll reject the offer Baek so I'm positive it won't happen." Baekhyun just sighed, not believing that his best friend is just too cowardly and dumb at the same time. "But did you atleast leave your number?"

_My number? Fuck, no! What the hell? Why didn't I think about it?_ Kyungsoo panicked mentally while he remained seated. Baekhyun must've noticed the change in his skin color to pale because damn, how would he know the guy’s answer if he didn’t give him his number? 

"Oh, my god Soo. I really don't know what to do with you." Baekhyun grabs a handful of his hair as he sighed in frustration.

  
  


**

Jongin finds himself in front of the Senior's Arts building. Apparently, his _stalker_ is a year older than him but it doesn't matter. He stayed inside one of the covered cavana, waiting for the bell to ring as a sign that the classes had ended.

After ten minutes, the bell rang and Jongin quickly perks up from his seat. Taking advantage of his height, he easily scans through the crowd of students as he looks for a familiar face. He lazily straps his bag on one of his shoulders and started walking when he saw a _that_ guy making his way along the crowd.

Jongin taps the guy's shoulder, making him startle on his place. 

"Hey.." Jongin calls out and it automatically changed the guy's skin color from pale to crimson.

"Wh..What do you.. you need from me?" The guy stammers, face and ears are nothing but red.

With a smug on his face, he pulls out the container from his bag and placed it in front of the senior. "It's from you, right pretty?" Jongin flirts because that's one of the things he's good at.

The guy in front of him panics, eyes were everywhere except Jongin's gaze. He stumbles on his place and tries to run away when Jongin grabs his wrist and pulls him away from the sea of people. He gently pulled him to the nearest bench and settled themselves in front of each other.

"You didn't think I'll find out, huh? But you were so brave you even touched my personal things."

The guy was fidgeting and Jongin felt that he was a bit uncomfortable too. Maybe he should cut him some slack.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't get anything. I promise! I just want to…" The guy paused, staring at Jongin for the first time that day but immediately averts it toward the plants beside him, "..I will just stop sending you… gifts."

The guy was close to tears, Jongin noticed. Maybe he didn't mean any harm at all. Maybe he just admired Jongin with all his heart and he didn't even think that what he did can be counted as a crime.

"Hush there babe, I'm not mad. I'm just asking. And besides, you’re the one asking me out." Jongin opens the lid of the container, grabbing one of the chocolates inside and popping it in his mouth. "Hm. White chocolate. My favorite." The guy peeks at him and Jongin notices so he purposefully licks the bottom of his lips and swallowed the sweet treat hardly, making his adam's apple move up and down in a sexy way. 

"I think you've known me for a long time now, right?" Jongin asked, smirk not leaving his face. The guy nods timidly and he really finds it cute. 

"May I know the name of the pretty boy in front of me?" Jongin noticed that the guy blushes even more, his face as red as the ripest tomatoes. 

"K… Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." He gulped right after answering.

"Well Kyungsoo, if you’ve known me that long, I think you've already noticed that I don't quite celebrate Valentine's day. Why did you even invite me?" Jongin replied, eyes planting a hole on the guy’s face.

“I’m.. I’m really sorry. Look Jongin, You don’t need to accept the invitation. Just please, please don’t do this.” Kyungsoo replied, his voice shaking matching his almost teary eyes.

“Do what, ‘Soo?”

“This. Teasing me. Please stop. I haven’t bothered you since--” He paused, staring at his hands then to Jongin. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Kyungsoo again bowed down, gaze fixed on the cold cement.

Jongin must’ve been enjoying the mess in front of him. Kyungsoo’s beet-red face and is close to crying just because of his presence. He’s actually having fun. Most of the time, his _dates_ or _hookups_ try to woo him every time they can, but this guy is way different. He is willing to stop what he’s been doing for almost a year now just for Jongin to stay away from him. 

“So you think I’m teasing you? But I’m not, and please don’t cry.” Jongin brushes his thumb on Kyungsoo’s fluffy cheeks and the guy stumbles from his position. “Wanna know something?” Jongin asked, voice close to a whisper. He leaned closer to Kyungsoo’s ear as he murmured, “I am planning on not being alone this Valentine’s day.” He then leaned back to his seat, placing the container of sweets back inside his bag. 

Kyungsoo touches his cheek, the feeling of warmth from Jongin’s hand still lingers. He raised his head a bit to meet Jongin’s eyes. “What.. What do you mean?”

“May I borrow your phone?” Jongin asked, grinning from ear to ear as he raised his hand in front of Kyungsoo, waiting for the guy to hand him what he had asked. 

Kyungsoo hesitated at first, eyes wide open in shock as if not believing what was happening. “What’s the matter, pretty boy? Come on, just lend me your phone.” 

And just like he was casted by a spell, Kyungsoo pulls out his phone after seeing Jongin’s gorgeous smile. Jongin reached for it only for him to see that the phone’s wallpaper is a candid photo of him while he was sitting in the practice room, wearing a black sleeveless and covered in sweat. This should seem creepy but it’s not new for Jongin. He knows a lot of students who do the same so he can let this one pass.

“You really have great taste, sweetheart.” Jongin pressed a series of numbers on Kyungsoo’s phone and in less than a minute, the younger’s phone surprisingly rang. “I’m saving my number on your phone and I’ll save yours in mine. Would that be okay?” With a timid nod from the older, Jongin flashes a satisfied smirk. “Here you go. Now go ahead and proceed with your next class.” He handed back the phone to Kyungsoo whose mouth was agape. 

Kyungsoo slowly stands from his seat, bidding a soft wave to Jongin and thunderbolts as fast as he can. 

It’s past lunchtime and Jongin has nothing else to do. There are no rehearsals today since his group mates were busy buying gifts for tomorrow’s event. He could only roll his eyes because he really finds it annoying. _You could always give someone gifts even if it’s not Valentines._ Just like that Kyungsoo guy, right?

Since he had no other choice, he returned to the dorm and hastily removed his uniform and wore his boxer and sleeveless terno. He grabs his phone that was sitting on his bedside table and scrolls towards his contacts. He stopped on one name and clicked the message icon right away. With a smug on his face, he unhesitantly type on what he’s planning since earlier that day,

**_from Jongin:_ **

hey sweetheart,

you still have class?

He placed his phone on top of his chest, waiting for a reply but he didn't think he would get more than one response within the next millisecond.

**_from Cute boy_ :**

hi! I'm done with my classes.

I just need to do some research.

I'll be staying at my classmates.

how bout u?

Jongin chortles as he reads the messages. Getting amazed by how the guy eagerly replies to him.

**_from Jongin:_ **

so talkative now, huh?

last time I checked, u cant even

look at me straight in my eyes

**_from Cute boy_ :**

I'm just more confident here.

you can't see me, and

I can't see you

but if you want me to stop,

then I will.

Jongin didn't reply to the guy's series of messages. He's still thinking of other ways on how to tease Kyungsoo even more. And after a few minutes, his mind clicks, making him smirk on his own little plan. 

He pressed the guy's number and hit the call button, this way, Kyungsoo had no choice but to answer him.

It only took two rings before the other guy received his call and his smile did not falter from his face. With a shaky voice, Kyungsoo answered:

"He..Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart, it's me."

It took Kyungsoo a full minute before he could respond,

"Uhm, Jongin? Wh..What do you need?"

"Remember what I told you earlier?"

*I.. I'm not sure. Which one?"

Jongin's voice changes a bit lower, making him more intimidating while he noticed that the guy on the other line was almost having a hard time breathing.

"You can't speak to me comfortably and I've decided I'm going to change that. You invited me right? But let’s make this the other way around. I'm taking you out tomorrow and it would be very special. Wanna know why?” Jongin pauses as he listens to the guy’s uneven breathing, 

“Because you will be my first Valentine's date ever."

He didn't receive any reply from the other line so he tried to check if maybe Kyungsoo hung up on him. He peeks on the screen on his phone and he noticed that the call was still active and ongoing.

"Hey pretty, you still there? I don't take no for an answer."

And Jongin immediately got one. A very loud and clear "YES!" was the reply as if the guy was competing with someone over some gameshow. The decibel of his voice surely surrounded the room where he's currently situated.

Jongin chuckled, feeling accomplished as he managed to make Kyungsoo say yes by just a simple phone call.

"Good boy. Now go ahead and continue what you're doing." He was about to end the call when he remembered another important detail for tomorrow's event. "Oh and by the way, since tomorrow is special, go wear the best clothes you've got. I want you to prepare for me. Okay, sweetheart?" A soft hum was the only thing he heard from Kyungsoo and that was his cue to finally press the red button, ending their short conversation.

**

Kyungsoo tried everything his closet could offer the moment he got home that day. It was still all too much for him, thinking that his ultimate crush is taking him out for a date tomorrow. He still doesn't know if Jongin is serious because everything is surreal. Last time he checked, he was just a weird stalker trying his luck to ask Jongin for a date on Valentines day but suddenly, the tables have turned. It was Jongin who will take him out tomorrow and he’d be lying if he says he’s not excited about it. Excited is even an understatement of what he’s feeling right now. He feels ecstatic. Like there's electricity running through every veins and nerves of his body. 

After pulling out everything from his closet, he still wasn’t able to decide on what to wear tomorrow. And even though he doesn’t want anyone to know about his _date,_ he had no choice. He could really use some help now. With that, there’s only one person that comes into his mind.

The first ring didn’t even end before Kyungsoo’s call got answered. 

“Hey, Kyungie, what's bothering you? You should be sleeping by this time right?” Baekhyun says from the other line. He checks the time, it’s already past eight in the evening. Usually, he sleeps at exactly 8 o’clock because he doesn’t want to get those ugly bags under his eyes. 

“Baek, I need your help. Please be serious, just this once.” Kyungsoo pleaded because really, Baekhyun always gives sassy remarks about everything.

“What do you mean? I’m always serious.”

“Baek, you know what I mean.”

Baekhyun giggles, “Fine, fine. What could I help you with?”

Kyungsoo paused, thinking of how he will tell his best friend that he will be dating _the_ Kim Jongin tomorrow without getting ridiculed by Baekhyun. “Um, you know what I did earlier right?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun hummed in confusion, “About what? We did a lot of things earlier.” He paused, waiting for Kyungsoo to supply the next information but Kyungsoo’s silence seems to be the hint. And Baekhyun caught it.

“Oh, Kyungsoo you mean. You mean... you? Jongin? Did he-- Did you--?” Baekhyun stammers like a babbling five year-old kid. 

“Calm down, I’m the one who needs help right now. And yes. Jongin asked me out and now I don’t know what to do. He asked me to wear something good and to prepare becaus--”

“Kyungsoo oh my God I can’t believe it!” Baekhyun interrupted, his voice an octave higher. “Do you know why did he asked you to prepare for tomorrow?” He asked and Kyungsoo’s ascertain that his stupid friend is grining at him now.

“He said because it’s his first Valentine’s date ever.” Kyungsoo replied matter of factly because that must be the reason, right? 

“Are you really that dumb? I mean you’re doing excellent in classes but why don’t you get it?” Baekhyun sighs from the other line.

“Well I’m so sorry Mr. Cupid, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“He wants to get into your pants you moron. You’ll probably end up as one of his side chics. But you’re not even a chic so I don’t know what does that make you.”

Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh as realization hit him. His friend is right. There are no other things that Jongin would like about him aside from fucking him. “You know what? You’re right. I know this idea was all stupid. I should've not started it”

“Woah, hush now ‘Soo. That’s not what I wanted to tell you.” Baekhyun replied, his voice is firm and clear unlike his usual mischievous behavior. “What I mean is that, go get that dick and prove to him that you are more than just a one time thing.” 

“H..How would I even do that?” Kyungsoo stutters. Still confused with everything that his best friend told him. 

“Let’s start with your clothes for tomorrow..” 


	2. D-Day

Students on each side of the hallway are all eyes on the man who’s walking shyly along the corridor. His head is bowed down but he’s pretty sure other people’s eyes were planting holes all over him. And it was all Baekhyun’s fault.

Kyungsoo had no choice but to follow Baekhyun's advice. After all, he was the one who sought for his best friend’s help in the first place. But being close with Baekhyun for the past four years, he should’ve known better. 

He is currently wearing leather pants where his ass is protruding. The garment embraces his thigh and leg, perfectly showing every curve. Don’t ask him what he’s wearing underneath. It’s all Baekhyun’s fault. And he will never get tired of blaming him throughout this day. 

His top looks somehow decent. A white flannel long sleeve with vertical stripes looks appropriate enough. Aside from the fact that the first two buttons of the polo were purposefully removed. Meaning, the skin on his chest is exposed and he's not used to it. He's always wearing a sweater, all covered up and safe. But since he asked for his friend's advice, he had no choice but to follow it. _Pathetic._

_"Remember the one you wore during our Junior's party last year? The white top and those leather pants? That's what you're gonna wear tomorrow. And I swear, Jongin would never get his eyes off of you."_

Yep, it's definitely all Baekhyun's fault.

"Kyungsoo! Wait for me!" An excited voice resonates in the hallway. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before he turned around and glared at the man who called for him. 

"I shouldn't have listened to you. I can't see him wearing this. Heck, I can't even go to class with this. I look… stu--"

"Sexy. And hot and irresistible." Baekhyun counters while placing his hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Soo, you are pretty. You have good skin and a hell of a big ass. So flaunt it." He added, grinning from ear to ear.

"You know me Baek. I'm.. I'm not like you. I'm not that confident and what if… What if Jongin thinks I'm too excited or.. or I'm just trying to seduce him?" Kyungsoo asked worriedly as he bites the bottom of his lips.

Baekhyun sighed, patting his best friend's back for comfort. "Trust me on this okay? Now let's get to our first class."

"Can you come with me later? When I meet with Jongin I mean." 

"What?” Baekhyun questions, giving his friend an exasperated look. “My dear Kyungsoo, it's called a date for a reason. It should be celebrated by two people who want to know more about each other. And as much as I would like to help you, I'm meeting Chanyeol later. Because you know, I've got a date too."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened by the mention of that name. It's familiar to him.

"Chanyeol? As in Park Chanyeol from the dance group?" He asked, eyes staring directly at Baekhyun.

"Yeah, why? Don't tell me you like him too?" He received a punch from Kyungsoo on that comment.

"Jongin is from the same dance group, why didn't you tell me that his groupmate and you are a thing?" He is now glaring at his best friend. If only stares could kill, Baekhyun's probably lying on the floor by now.

"Okay first of all, we just met three weeks ago. I wasn't sure back then if everything's gonna work between us. And second, what would change if ever I tell you that he's friends with your ultimate crush? Will you get the courage to talk to him if ever?" There was no answer received so Baekhyun grins triumphantly.

"See. So go get that dick later but we need to study for now. Come on."

**

Kyungsoo dashed out from their classroom the moment their bell rang. He’s done for today and he wants to go back to his dorm as fast as he can because he can’t find an ounce of confidence to face Jongin with that look. 

He was sprinting along the corridor while looking behind his shoulders from time to time checking if he was able to ditch his best friend. He took one last glance behind without stopping his pace. He succeeded in leaving Baekhyun. He turns into his heels again when he suddenly bumped into something. No, more like _someone_. He lifts his gaze up as his mind prepares a telltale of apologies when he sees a familiar pair of two hazel brown eyes staring at him.

“Hey, Kyungsoo. Where are you going?” It was Jongin who asked, standing in front of him with all his glory. He was wearing black pants with holes on his knees, fitted perfectly on his slim and long limbs. His white shirt embracing his body tightly showing his curves. He was sweating underneath, maybe he ran all the way from the north building. The sweat was soaking through the fabric of his shirt and Kyungsoo almost drooled from the scene.

“Earth to Kyungsoo?” Jongin calls out when he didn’t get any reply from the senior student. 

Kyungsoo gulped hard and tried to catch his breath after all those running. Not to mention on how he was trying to take a hold of himself over the drool-worthy guy in front of him.

“I...um.. I’m gonna go back to the dorm and change my clothes.” He stammers, as usual, because how can he not?

“But why? You look more than pretty to me.” Jongin replied, quirking his eyebrows. He gave Kyungsoo a once over and nodded to himself. “Yeah, really pretty.”

Kyungsoo feels the warmth crawling up his cheeks as he tried to hide his face from the younger man. He was not ready for this. He really should’ve thought of the consequences that might happen before he gave that note and chocolates yesterday. But he couldn’t blame himself either because the luck of being noticed by Jongin is one in a million. 

He stares at his hands, trying to avoid Jongin’s eyes. He doesn't even know how to respond to the younger’s sudden complement.

“My classes are all done for today. How about you?” Jongin questions as he tries to break the growing silence between them. _Thank God,_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself since he was able to avoid the pending predicament.

“I’m done for today, too.” He answered timidly. Jongin perks up by Kyungsoo’s reply, his eyes smiling with his lips. “That’s great. Let’s go?”

“Go? W.. Where?” 

Jongin grins, playfully poking Kyungsoo on his arms. “On our date? Don’t tell me you forgot?”

Kyungsoo tilted his head as he gave Jongin a quizzical look, “Of course not. Bu.. but isn’t it too early? It’s not even lunch yet.”

“Exactly. So we’re gonna have lunch first. Okay? And this will be a long day. Now let’s go.”

**

Maybe Jongin really did prepare for this day.

He already had a restaurant on his mind the moment they left the campus. It serves Korean cuisine and Kyungsoo won’t argue with that. He loves Korean food as much. 

The restaurant was simple. Wooden sets of tables and chairs were scrupulously placed on the spacious area. The light coming from the glass windows are enough to brighten the whole facade. The temperature inside was comfortable, the smell - mouth watering.

Jongin hands him the menu, letting him choose his own meal. They called up the waitress as they relay their order. The girl takes the menu from them and bows, telling them to wait from ten to fifteen minutes for their food.

“Sorry, I wasn’t able to ask which restaurant you wanted to go to. I was kind of wanting to eat here for weeks now.” Jongin said, his voice soft and warm unlike his usual teasing tone. This makes Kyungsoo’s stomach churns. He hasn't seen the soft side of Jongin ever. 

“It’s okay. I think I will like it here.” He replied as he glanced over the place. 

First minutes of their _date_ were a bit awkward. Jongin was not being his usual self. No cocky comments, no teasing. Nothing. And Kyungsoo frowns from his realization. _Maybe he doesn’t like me at all and he’s just taking me here out of pity._ Of course how could Jongin like him? He’d seen the type of people the younger flirted or hooked up with before. And he swears he’s not even close to any of them when you talk about their physical attributes.

Jongin clears his throat, breaking the deafening silence between them. “I’m planning to watch a movie after this. Does it sound good to you?” 

Kyungsoo perks up and tilts his head. The Jongin in front of him right now is really different. He’s gentle and kind. Not that he doesn’t like how Jongin behaves now. He just missed the Jongin that he has known for quite a long time now. 

“Yes.” He replied and Jongin smiled at him.

As they started to savour their lunch, the rain began to pour outside. The skies were suddenly dark compared to the sunny one earlier. Jongin did a rain check and he didn’t see this coming. 

When they finished their food, the rain did not stop. It was pouring hard continuously on the pavement. The nearest mall with a cinema is two bus stops away. And with a heavy downpour like this, he had a doubt that they won’t make it without getting soaking wet.

“H..How about the movie? I think we.. we can’t go now.” Kyungsoo said while pointing outside the window. Jongin sighs as he takes a closer look. He was frowning but then suddenly, a smirk formed into his lips. A familiar grin that Kyungsoo knows too well.

“Oh, I think I have a much better idea.” Jongin said, smiling from ear-to-ear.

Kyungsoo avoided his gaze as he started to play with his chopsticks on the table. “What is it?”

“My house is just a few blocks away and if we walk on the shaded part of the alley, we can avoid getting wet somehow.” 

So this is where all of this is going. Kyungsoo thought that maybe Jongin was treating him differently. That he is not just another hook up. That maybe Jongin likes him in a different way. Well, he’s the university’s playboy after all. 

Kyungsoo wants to decline the offer. No matter how much he likes the tanned man in front of him, he doesn’t want to get hurt. He doesn’t want to be part of the growing collection of Jongin and his--

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin snaps his fingers in front of him, making him turn back to his senses.

“Uh, you..you were saying?”

“I was asking you if you want to go to my place? Maybe we can watch a movie or two or whatever you like to do? It’s still our date anyways so I want us both to enjoy it.” Jongin drinks on his glass of water, licking his lips before he places it back on the table. “So, what do you say, pretty?” 

And it was just like Jongin had said a magic word because that was all Kyungsoo needed to remove all those clouds of anxiety off of his mind. “Yeah, sure. That’s a great idea.” 

True to his words, Jongin and him didn’t get soaked despite the heavy rainfall. The younger carefully assisted him to avoid getting splashed by the cars on the road. 

They arrived at Jongin’s apartment. Kyungsoo noticed that it was nothing much but enough for a single college man. A long couch settled in the middle of his living room with a coffee table in front of it and a television hanging on the wall. Though the colors of the whole interior do not compliment each other, his place is still neat and tidy. He’s an I.T. major after all, interior design is his least priority.

“Please make yourself comfortable ‘Soo. I’ll just go get some towels and a shirt for you. You don’t look comfortable with what you’re wearing and we kinda got a little wet outside.” Jongin said as he leaves Kyungsoo in the living room.

Jongin handed him a set of clothes and told him to change in his room for privacy. And honestly, privacy was the last thing he was expecting from Jongin. He’s even asking himself why the younger man hasn't pushed him on the bed yet. He knows too well where all of this is going.

The shirt was way too big for Kyungsoo’s small built. It covers almost half of his thigh and the sleeves almost reached his elbows. Jongin also provided him a pair of shorts which are huge for his waist, good thing it has a band and he could adjust it to somehow fit him. 

He peeked on the door to check what the younger was doing and saw that Jongin was already seated on the couch and had already chosen a movie. It was currently paused since he’s obviously waiting for him to finish changing. Actually, Kyungsoo was already done about ten minutes ago. He’s not sure why but he feels shy and awkward to say the least. He is agitated. Being with Jongin in this state, in his house, wearing his clothes and smelling like him. If Kyungsoo would only feed his delusional mind, he feels like he is Jongin’s… _boyfriend_

Kyungsoo pushed that ridiculous idea to the farthest part of his mind. He’ll just deal with it later tonight, when he’s alone in his room. He takes one more look at himself in the mirror, his shoulder and chest almost exposed since the shirt was hanging low on his body. He looks sexier than earlier and he’s sure _something’s_ gonna happen between him and Jongin today, not that he’s expecting though. Truthfully, he doesn’t want _it_ to happen. He doesn’t want to be just another hook up.

Kyungsoo breathed deeply before he gingerly twisted the knob. The door opened and Jongin turned around as he heard the door crack and smiled at him. His smile is precious and contagious and Kyungsoo can’t help but to smile back.

Jongin chose _Warm Bodies_ for their first movie. It’s weird because he thought that the younger would go for some action movies or suspense. He didn’t imagine someone like Jongin would choose a somewhat romantic movie.

“So, are you up for another one? It’s only 4 o’clock and it’s still quite early to call it a day. Or do you want to go ho--”

“No, let’s watch another one.” Kyungsoo interrupted and he cursed himself for sounding too eager. But don’t blame him, Jongin hasn't even touched him once. They just sat down on the couch, side-by-side for the whole two hours. The younger was too engrossed with the movie and he somehow hates it. Is he not that attractive? Is he not worth Jongin’s ti--

“Hey ‘Soo, I know that look. What are you thinking?” Jongin asked, pulling him out of his daydream. 

“What do you mean?” He asked back because as much as he can remember, yesterday was the first day that Jongin gave his attention to him. How can he say that he knows that look on his face? 

“You know Chanyeol, right? One of the members of the dance club? He’s actually dating your best friend. And..” Jongin’s face turned crimson and he looks cuter like this.

“And what?”

“And sometimes, I come with him when he’s watching Bekhon.”

“His name is Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo could only roll his eyes but he finds it adorable the way Jongin’s lips pout when he corrected him. Where is the fierce and mighty junior student who’s only agenda is to get on someone else’s pants?

“Okay sugar. Baekhyun. You happy now? So yeah, Chanyeol was watching him and that idiot always pulls me along and that’s when I started seeing you. And I’m quite sure that _that_ face you’re making right now is your _‘in deep thoughts’_ face.” Jongin said while he does the quotation sign with his fingers for emphasis.

It’s now Kyungsoo’s turn to blush. His cheeks flushing a darker shade of red. “So.. so you noticed me e..even before ye..yesterday?” He stammers because his mind can’t form coherent words as of the moment. The newly acquired information is too much to take.

“Yep, and actually, I already knew you were the one who sent me gifts with penguin notes.” Kyungsoo opened his mouth, attempting to reply but it seems like words already left him. Jongin gave him a sheepish smile before he stood up from the couch and disappeared into the kitchen.

Kyungsoo was scrolling through the list of movies, trying to find something that suits his taste and to distract his mind at the same time. Because since earlier, the thought of _he knows me, he sees me,_ keeps on repeating in his brain.

“I don’t know what drinks you prefer so I got some beer. Are you okay with it?” Kyungsoo was startled since he hadn't noticed that Jongin had already returned. The younger sat down again on his spot, a little closer to Kyungsoo than earlier, and handed him a can of beer. 

“Oh, a horror movie? Honestly, I’m no fan of those. I live alone in this apartment that my parents gave me and my imagination usually plays with me so I haven’t watched any horror movie since I was seven. But since you’re here, I think I can manage.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t like horror movies either, but this is the chance to get closer with Jongin. _Maybe he’ll stay closer to me this time._ He smiled before he pressed the play button and Kyungsoo could only wait on what will happen next. 

First fifteen minutes of the movie and Jongin was already on his third beer while Kyungsoo hadn't finished his first can. He was nervous the whole time since he noticed from his periphery that Jongin’s eyes were planting holes on him. He tried his best to focus on the movie, avoiding the younger’s gaze. But in the first place, he wanted this right? Why is he hesitating now? If you asked him, he doesn’t know the answer either. 

Kyungsoo hasn't done any hook ups before. He only had a few relationships back then, three partners to be exact. He is, in other words, inexperienced. His first time was during his early years in college and his partner didn't even know what to do, so they ended up coming out on each other's abdomen. Basically, he’s a _virgin._ He dreamt that his first time would be special and would be done together with the person he loves and loved him back. Not a hookup. But the way things are going on now, he doesn’t have that much choice.

Jongin extends his hand on the sofa and shifts closer to Kyungsoo. With this distance, or the lack thereof, between them, Kyungsoo can already feel Jongin’s warm breath against his nape. He gasped and swallowed hard before he turned and looked at Jongin who’s eyes were already hooded. 

“‘Soo, do you know how pretty you are?” He whispered right into Kyungsoo’s ear and it made him shiver. _Is this how Kim Jongin flirts?_

“Jongin, I.. I th--”

“I want to kiss your beautiful lips right now. Can I?” Jongin asked, his hand already holding Kyungsoo’s chin. And by the way those words rolled out of his tongue, Kyungsoo could not help but nod. He’s been waiting for this for more than a year. And now that the man he wants is already in front of him, he should indulge and just enjoy everything that will follow. 

Soft lips meets his, Jongin’s hands were already caressing his cheeks - gentle and caring. The younger parted his lips as if asking Kyungsoo to do the same, and so he does. He allowed Jongin’s tongue to enter his mouth as he skillfully moves them. God, it’s only his tongue on his lips and yet Kyungsoo is already half hard. 

Jongin angles his head for better access, his free hand traveled on Kyungsoo’s waist, gripping it tightly every time Kyungsoo moans between their kisses. 

“You’re lips are too damn good for me ‘Soo.” He moaned the moment they gasped for breath, then he attacked Kyungsoo’s lips yet again. This time, he mashed his mouth against the older man. But Kyungsoo was not taken aback as he hungrily pushed back, his mouth open and pushing past Jongin’s clenched teeth. Jongin reverts and worked his mouth, their tongue battling back and forth, each trying to pin the other.

Kyungsoo pulled back first and there was a triumphant smirk on Jongin’s lips. And before the younger could even pull him back, Kyungsoo already spilled what was on his mind since the time he stepped inside Jongin’s apartment.

“I guess this will be the time where you’re gonna fuck me then act like nothing happened tomorrow just like your usual hook ups.” Kyungsoo said, the dark and lustful look from his eyes were suddenly replaced by dejection. “I should’ve known that I would be just like them. I mean, what’s so special about me? Not to mention I’m a creep and--”

“Kyungsoo..” Jongin interrupts him, holding his hand firmly but Kyungsoo has no plans on stopping.

“Let’s just get this over with so I can go home. And.. and thank you for letting me spend this day with you. You don’t know how special this means to me. As much as I hate this to end, I know what will happen next.” Kyungsoo pulls his hand away from Jongin and tries to pull the shirt he’s wearing when Jongin grabs his wrists.

“Soo what are you doing?” Jongin’s voice was clear and firm.

“I’m going to have sex with you, just like your--”

“Kyungsoo, please listen. Please, baby. Listen to me.” Kyungsoo started tearing up. He knows he’ll just end up as one of Kim Jongin’s collections. He knew this would happen but he can’t help but to be hurt. He imagined being with Jongin but he really doesn’t want to be one of his playdates. Even if it’s impossible, he really wants Jongin to like him as much. 

“Listen to me baby, okay? No, I’m not going to do that to you. You are different and I feel different about you.” Jongin kisses him at the back of his hand. “You are attractive and beautiful and I’m not gonna lie if I told you I didn’t have a single thought of having sex with you today. But don’t worry, sex or no, I will stay, okay? Now stop frowning and let me see those heart-shaped smile.”

Kyungsoo stared at Jongin for a good minute, those words that the younger utter hadn’t sunk in yet. Jongin leans closer, cupping his cheeks with his hands and giving him a soft peck on his mouth. “Now, please smile for me?” He asked and Kyungsoo is just too weak for Jongin’s cuteness. 

Kyungsoo smiled like he’s the luckiest bastard in the whole wide world. His eyes crinkled and his cheeks puff, he was warm all over and he’s sure he is burning red right now. And it seemed like Jongin likes what he saw as he engulfed him in a warm hug. His face now resting at Jongin’s chest and he could hear how fast it beats. _Is it because of me?_ He can’t help but question. 

Jongin pulled out first and Kyungsoo thought everything was over, but then he felt the younger’s hand as it brushes his raven hair. “Kyungsoo, don’t ever think about that I’m only after sexual desires.” Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare at him, his eyes smiling with his lips. 

“B..But why me? There are way more attractive people out there. I’m just a creep who had a crush on you for like a year. Don’t you find it weird?”

“Actually, I do. I’m really not the type to entertain those persons who send me some stuff. I actually feel uneasy towards them. But you.. You were just different.” 

Kyungsoo’s heart flutter by the sudden revelation from his longtime crush. But what made him different though? He’s just the same as them, taking pictures of him without his permission. 

“Wh.. what made me different?” 

Jongin caressed his cheeks again and Kyungsoo could get used to it. He loves how the younger’s fingers brushed on his skin. “Because you never tried to approach me in a terrifying manner? Someone once tried to corner me while I was on the way to the practice room. Then there was this girl who followed me everywhere. Thank God Chanyeol was there to help me.”

Kyungsoo chortled and Jongin laughed with him. Never in his entire life did he think of doing such things with Jongin. He knows his limitations, and his human enough to know the boundaries. 

Jongin held his hand tightly and then continued with his story, “ And then I saw you that day during lunch with Chanyeol’s partner. You look too cute then I wonder why I haven't met you before. So I kinda followed you and then that was the time I saw you placing some energy bars and drink on my bag.”

“You stalked me?” Kyungsoo pretended to be shocked, his eyes were comically wide.

“As if you haven’t done the same to me.” Jongin’s smile was sincere this time, gentle fingers never stopped stroking Kyungsoo’s hair. 

The movie had long been forgotten and was just a white noise in the background. They spent their time cuddling on the couch and telling stories they haven’t heard about each other. Discovering the things they like and hates the most.

Jongin checks the time, and though both of them hated it, Kyungsoo needs to go home since it’s getting late. They still need to go to school tomorrow.

“Since this is a date, I need to send you home safely.” Jongin said as he hands Kyungsoo’s dry clothes back to him. “You can wear my shirt and shorts for now and return it some other time.” 

Kyungsoo reached for his garments and walked towards the door. “This day really meant so much to me. Thank you. And yes, I don’t think I want to wear my clothes right now. They smell like I haven’t taken a bath for a week.” Kyungsoo jest and Jongin chuckles. He just loves how the younger one appreciates his silly jokes.

The short walk towards Kyungsoo’s dorm was nothing but comfortable silence. Both of them were like teenagers, stealing glances at each other and laughing when one of them gets caught. Kyungsoo then stopped in front of the building where he lives and bid his goodbye to his date.

“So, this is me. Thanks for today again, I enjoyed my time with you.” 

Jongin steps closer and holds his hand firmly, his eyes darted directly at Kyungsoo. “I think I should be the one to thank you. This is my first Valentine’s date ever and it was amazing. You were amazing.” 

“I was born amazing.” Kyungsoo jokes and of course, Jongin laughs. And he loves the sound of it. 

But then there was an awkward silence between them and Kyungsoo couldn't help but ask himself. _Am I going to see him again? I didn’t end up as his hook up but what are we right now? Isn’t this worse? I should just agreed to having se--_

“Can I pick you up tomorrow? Let’s go to school together, yeah?” Jongin interrupted and his mind hadn't experienced this mental breakdown before. Jongin just asked him to go together? Who is he to say no?

“Su..Sure. You can pick me up at nine.”

“Great.” Jongin replied before he let go of Kyungsoo’s hand. “Oh and one more thing..” Kyungsoo didn’t have enough time to respond when Jongin pulled him, his hand placed on his nape as he kissed him, softly at first. His lips brushing lightly on Kyungsoo’s and it was warm and gentle. And it was way different from before. It’s like he can finally breathe freely and Jongin was his oxygen. 

**

Jongin arrived five minutes earlier than their agreed time. Luckily, Kyungsoo was already done and very much ready to go. Honestly, he’s been waiting for an hour, fidgeting on his couch. To say that he is excited is an understatement because what will happen today is about to change his life in all ways. He’s a bit nervous too since he doesn’t know how he could handle all the gossip that may arise once the whole university sees them.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin called out followed by three soft knocks on the door. He gives himself a last look in the mirror and hangs his bag lazily on his shoulder as he opens the door.

“Hey, Jongin.” He greeted while giving the younger a curt smile. Jongin must’ve noticed how nervous he was as he held Kyungsoo’s hand, placing a soft kiss on the back of it. 

“You look tense. Everything okay?” He asked as they walked towards the dorm’s exit. Jongin’s hand never letting him go. 

“It’s just.. You know, you are Kim Jongin and I’m..” Jongin suddenly halted and faced him, eyes were soft as he stares directly at him. “And you are Do Kyungsoo, one of the prettiest people I’ve met. The senior genius that I will be dating from now on.” And then a loving smile crippled on his lips as he pulled Kyungsoo into a languid kiss.

“Now shall we go? We’ll be late for class.” Jongin winked at him and finally, Kyungsoo smiled back, his heart-shaped lips and puffy cheeks were showing which made Jongin’s heart flutter. 

Kyungsoo felt his palms were starting to sweat the moment they reached the front of the Seniors building. Students were not used to seeing Jongin with someone or a partner rather. The guy really had no serious relationship with anyone for his whole stay in the university and Kyungsoo’s certain that everyone is curious about him. About _them._

Jongin didn’t let go of his hand all throughout, holding it like reassurance that Kyungsoo is never alone and he will be just beside him no matter what. The younger wasn’t even disrupted even other students, some of them were his classmates, called for him and kept on shouting for his name, asking for his attention. He kept himself close to Kyungsoo and just walked directly towards their destination.

“Th..Thank you for walking me here. Y..you know it wasn’t necessary.” Kyungsoo said when Jongin eventually freed his hand. 

“I know it’s not, but I wanted to. I wanted everyone to know that I am dating you and you are dating me.” But those words seem to be a bit ambiguous. Dating? Him and Jongin? 

“Jongin, you know I really like you. So much actually, and I don’t want you to think that I am taking advantage of your kindness. You spending time with me yesterday was more than enough, no need to pretend that you still want to see me after this.”

Jongin gave him a judging look, his eyebrows arched and it seems like he’s quite disappointed. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip, a habit he’s been doing every time he’s nervous.

“Pretend? Who? Me? I don’t think you still get my point ‘Soo.” Jongin reached again for his sweaty hand, holding it tighter than before. ”I want to get to know more about you, I’m serious this time. Please remember that.” He smiles sweetly and before Kyungsoo could even make a move, Jongin was already in front of his face, giving him a chaste kiss. 

Even if he’s on cloud nine right now, he could hear the people around them cheering _‘Wooh’_ and throwing some pleasuring remarks toward him and Jongin. And he was immensely happy. 

“Th..Thank you Jongin. Thank you for giving someone like me a chance.” He gave his most grateful look and Jongin smiled back, caressing his cheeks for the last time before he takes one step away from the senior student.

“Thanks for liking me first, it seems you have awakened something inside my heart that wasn’t there for a long time.” Jongin replied as he walked backwards, one step at a time.

“See you later ‘Soo. Let’s have dinner. And count it as our official first date.” Jongin then turns around and saunters away and Kyungsoo waited for him to disappear from his sight. However, the young man suddenly stopped his tracks and returned, a smile already painted on his lips. "And you don't need to wear anything you're uncomfortable with. You are already pretty for me." And a wink before he finally made his way towards the opposite building.

A dinner date with Kim Jongin. The man who never showed interest to anyone. The school’s playboy. And Kyungsoo has so much pride in his heart since he knows how kind and sweet Jongin is despite the image that the university had known him for. That he is one privileged man to experience it. After those months of thinking and admiring about the younger non-stop, finally, Kyungsoo is with him. And the fact that Jongin likes him back makes his heart somersaults in his ribcage.

So a dinner date with the man he likes the most? Yeah, it definitely sounds great.


End file.
